The invention relates to a mounting for an article of furniture having superimposed drawers.
In a known mounting of the type under consideration, an operating cam is in the form of a pin is mounted on an arm. The arm is secured to a rail section which can be pulled out with the drawer. The pin cooperates with a rotary slide which is in the form of a forked lever and can be pivoted into two terminal positions by means of a tension spring. When the drawer is pulled out, the forked lever is pivoted in such a manner that, after a relatively short travel, the pin on the arm comes out of engagement with the forked lever. Since the rotary slide is moved beyond the dead point, it remains in this position. When the drawer is pushed in, the pin on the arm comes into contact with the forked lever. As soon as the dead point has been passed, the drawer is pulled into the terminal position by the spring and also held in this position.
This mounting is designed such that all drawers of a file cabinet or desk, for example, can be in the open position at one time. For safety reasons, however, it should be possible to pull out only a single drawer. It is also desired that, in the closed position, the front plate of a drawer lies against the front side of the article of furniture without a gap. The known mounting is further designed such that the drawer cannot be returned to the closed position if, while the drawer is open, the rotary slide is inadvertently manually pivoted to the position corresponding to the closed position of the drawer.